During the DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) RTP-TF (Real Time Protocol-Task Force) F2F (Face to Face) meeting on Jan. 26, 2005, problems were identified when discussing the schemes for bit rate adaptation. The conclusion was that different receiver buffer models might need to be considered in order for the receiver buffer feedback to be meaningful for the sender, and to enable the sender to perform an efficient adaptation.
The prior art on this topic is given, for example, in regard to the rate adaptation scheme specified for streaming in 3GPP (3d Generation Partnership Project) and 3GPP2 (3d Generation Partnership Project 2) specifications as described in Technical Specification 26.234 v.6.2.0 “Transparent End-to-end Packet Switched Streaming Service (PSS) Protocols and Codecs”, and in Technical Specification C.P0046 v.0.1.7, “3G Multimedia Streaming Services”.
The current buffer model defined in 3GPP/3GPP2 is a single buffer, and it contains an RTP (real time protocol) header and a payload. In order to support different buffer models, (e.g., containing more than one buffer) the current prior art signaling schemes are not sufficient to guarantee a workable and efficient solution, e.g., for the adequate rate adaptation.
FIGS. 1-3 show various buffer architectures which can be employed, according to the prior art.